Victuuri Yuri on my Bed
by jean ramirez
Summary: No preguntes... Solo Gozalo \* */ 18 Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a: Mitsuro Kubo (Kubo-sama oara mi)


_Victor_

\- Bueno ya has ganado, ahora dejame disfrutar de mi propio katsudon - le dije al lindo de Yuri una vez entrando al cuarto, y con una inocencia tan enloquecedora para mis pensamientos sucios me contestó

\- ¡Si! Sólo quiero tomar un baño antes de ir a comer, ¡Esperame por favor!

Solté una que otra risita por lo bajo, yo estaba pensando en comermelo lenta y acojedoramenre a él justo ahora, obtener eso que estaba esperando desde la primera vez que lo ví patinar en ese modo eros tan excitante.

\- No tontito katsudon -

Estaba decidido desde hace 5 minutos en mi mente que tomaría a Yuri como fuera, por donde sea y por todo el rato que quisiera, me acerque a él, temblando un poco debido al esfuerzo que causaba contener mis ganas de comermelo en ese mismo instante, y sintiendo mi corazón a flor de piel aún sin haber comezando nada, Yuri tan tranquilamente estaba sentado en la cama mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, tan descuidado y sin darse cuenta que parecía tan atractivo, siendo sincero, yo tenía un deseo enorme de poseerlo, ¡Mantenerme un poco calmado al principio parecía imposible!

Ese pensamiendo rondaba mucho por mi cabeza, pero cuando estuve a su frente por fín, a solas, sabiendo que podria hacer cualquier cosa, tomé su cara, a decir verdad me temblaban los dedos, y se dió cuenta, una señal de lo serio que iba, tanto como para no contener mis propios nervios ni un poco, lo hice mirarme a los ojos, y yo disfrute su mirada marrón que me dió al instante, brillosa, con idolatría, con adorción, y sentí como mi corazón susurro "Y también amor a hacía ti obviamente", y al mismo tiempo ese organito rojo dió un vuelco cuando Yuri empezó a mostrar que nacía un sonrojo creciente en su bello rostro.

\- Recuerda lo que dijiste, tú eres mi katsudon

Supuse que quería decir algo ya que sus labios empezaron a titubear, pero para mi, fue una invitación muy clara a besarlo.

Le obsequie un beso muy suave, nuestros labios se tocaron muy finamente y me despegue para ver su rostro, el sonrojo aún estaba allí, retandome a que lo hicera expandirse más, ¡Y yo trataba de calmar mi lujuría por un rato!...mientras se la pasaba a yuri.

Toqué sus labios nuevamente con los mios, eran suaves, ¡Sumamente suaves!

Untarle tantas veces balsamo labial en las competencias, por fín había dado sus frutos

Envolví su labio superior entre los mios, succionandolo levenente, mientras el hacía lo mismo con mi labio superior

Oh travieso yuri ¿Acaso también me habías deseado tanto como yo a ti?

 ** _Yuri_**

Las cosas habían dado un giro muy inesperado... o más bien dicho...

¡Victor Nickiforov estaba besandome! ¡BESANDOME!

¡ Y yo a él!

Mi interior quería explotar de emoción, él estaba frente a mí, tomando mi cara con sus dos grandes y duras manos con tanta delicadeza y también, con deseo, ambas tan contrastantes, y expresadas en el mismo momento y con la misma acción.

Sentía que mis antojos de él se cumplirían al fin, lo jalé más hacía mi tomandolo por su cuello caliente, recostandome sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que lo atraía hacia mí.

¡Sus labios!

¡Me comían con una lentitud!

Debido a mi deseo creciente en mi abdomen, quería ir más rápido, me sentía a punto gritar que me tomara ahora.

Y me cumplió cuando su lengua pasó por mi labio inferior tocando, provocando, no podía decirle que no a nada que él quisiera hacer, así que abrí mi boca, y sentí de nuevo su lengua, más grande, más demandante, y no pude esperar un instante, y pusimos nuestras lenguas a danzar, entonces él se separó un poco de mí.

Y me volvió loco.

Sus ojos azules me atrapaban, una mirada apasionada, infalible, e inevitablemente me perdí en ellos, me miraban con deseo, y a mí me temblaba la boca por las caricias de él, la ventaja es que ahora él estaba encima, funcionó atraerlo, ya que yo ahora estaba acostado sobre la cama.

Y DIOS!

Sus ojos, ah!

Sentí que mi deseo se expandía descontroladamente por todo mi cuerpo, en mi abdomen, y lo único que hacía era bajar más, ¿Cómo es que con tan sólo besos y sus ojos pudiera provocarme una erección?

La magía de Nickiforov

Gemí levemente mientras sentía a mi pene erectarse y quedar entre las piernas de Victor

¡Tenía que quitarme todo la ropa ya!

 ** _Victor_**

Yuri tenía su erección entre mis piernas, si apretaba más seguramente se volvería loco, yo lo observaba profundamente, me encantaba ese sonrojo que tenía, ahora estaba de oreja a oreja mientras tenía una cara ansiosa se mi y me encantó cuando un gemido leve salió de sus labios al momendo de ponerse erecto.

Y ansiaba tenerlo desnudo entredado entre las sabanas, o mejor aún entre mis piernas

"Yuri...

Después de un rato... ¿Sacarias a ese eros que tanto he querido ver en la cama?"

Eso eran pensamientos, se lo diría luego de un rato, sólo para ver su sonrojo crecer mucho más.

Yo estaba sobre él, me quite la camisa, botón a botón mientras el me comía con los ojos, pero ¡Hoy yo disfrutaría de mi katsudon!

Le quité la playera, mientras observaba su pecho marcado, y no pude evitar lamerlo, (aunque recordé cuando estaba un poco gordito, y a pesar de ello, me parecía igual de irresistible) ,

Pasé mi lengua por su abdomen marcado, sintiendo cada cuadro en mi lengua, subía por su pecho duro ¿Cómo se sentiría su pene duro bajo mi lengua?

Esa pregunta la respondería más tarde ,mientras aún lo provocaba, pase mi lengua por su pezón redondito, lo escuhé gemir de nuevo en recompensa, y así me mantuve, provocandole gemidos mientras hacia circulos en su pezón, subí a su cuello, pose mis labios justo donde se siente el pulso, que era demasiado rápido para agregar el dato y me sacó una sonrisa automática.

Y chupé su cuello, revelando mi intención de dejarle un chupeton, el se retorcía de placer... y pensar que aún era el ínicio, llegué a su cara y allí besé sus parpados mientras sus pestañas me hacían cosquillas, besé el puente de su naríz mientras sentía su respiración en mi garganta y luego sus dos mejillas calientes, y por fín, la boca, y para mi sorpresa, Yuri ya estaba ansioso.

En cuanto llegué a la boca, el tomó mi cabeza, y en un agarre fuerte me besó con desesperación, tomaba mis labios con los suyos de una forma desesperada, e introdujo de lengua rapidamente en mi boca, y para darle placer abrí la mia, su lengua posaba descontroladamente sobre la mia, caliente, humeda, traviesa, cerre mis labios al rededor de su lengua, succionandola levemente dandole a entender que así succionaría su pene, o tal vez más fuerte una vez que se decidiera por darmelo.

El lo entendío, ya que su amiguito se movió un poco en mi entrepierna rosando con mis testículos, ese roce me puso erecto, despues de tanto contenerme, me liberó

Mi erección estaba en su abdomen, y no pude contenerme y me deje caer sobre él

Yuri bajo sus manos, mientras pasaban por mi espalda desnuda lentamente, bajando hasta llegar a mi trasero.

 ** _Yuri_**

Sentí la erección de victor en mi abdomen, y lo primero que quería hacer era tocarlo, mientras bajaba mis manos de su cabeza, las pase lentamente sobre la espalda, sintiendo sus omoplatos, su columna, era un cuerpo precioso, y llegué a su tasero, su gran y redondo trasero, pose mis manos sobre él, aunque ambos aún vestiamos pantalón.

Victor dejo de succionar mi lengua y se paro un poco fuera de la cama, me asute por un instante, pero él lo que hizo fue sacarme el pans, dejandome en boxer, lo que marcaba más mi erección, así que gemí por esa liberación.

Él estaba a punto de bajarse los suyos cuando yo salté de la cama y se los bajé, desbroché su pantalón, bajé la cremallera, y toqué todo lo que podía tocar, mientras bajaba el pantalón, toqué su erección, la presione, estaba en cunclillas a él cuando dejé que su ropa callera al suelo, y él terminó sacandoselo con los pies

\- Yuri y yo que pense que serias mas inocente -

Me dijo con una voz más gruesa y ronca, seguramente perdida en el deseo.

\- Y yo que pense que iríamos a comer - dije sarcásticamente, y Victor solto una risa

Y estaba desprevenido cuando le bajé su boxer, sacando su erección, y su pene quedo frente a mi, con su mismo tono de piel, y con una punta rosa claro y brillante seguramente por el líquido preseminal

Lo rodee con mi mano, e hice movimientos circulares con él, y en respuesta el gimió, lo hice así por un rato, mientras lo sentía duro y palpiar levemente, hasta que con una de mis manos tomé sus testículos, y empecé a masajearlos, tomandolos entre mis dedos, precionando ligeramente mientras los tocaba, suaves, grandes y delicados, que seguramente traerían mucho semen con una eyaculación, él gimió más fuerte mientras pronunciaba mi nombre, y ya no me contuve, y lo prové, primero pase mi lengua por la punta rosada mientras él seguía gimiendo, luego hice movimientos circulares sobre el, y me detube a dar un pequeño beso y mirar a Victor mientras lo hacía, sentí que era la convinacion perfecta entre la pasión y el amor.

Seguí chupandolo con lujuría, y lo metí un poco en mi boca, sólo un poco, para provocarlo, y que sintiera mi calor, y luego retrocedí y volví a introducirlo a mi boca, disfrutando de su piel delicada al rededor de su pene posando sobre mis labios, mis humedos labios gracias a él y después, ya casi sin contenerme, lo metí todo en mi garganta, grande, y palpitante, y sobre todo delicioso.

Y por fín pude gozarlo, una vez que estaba pegado a su entrepierna, retocedí de nuevo, mientras volvía a comerlo con más fuerza y rapidez.

Había pasado de los besos a estar mamando a Victor.

 ** _Victor_**

¡Había vuelto loco a Yuri...!

Aunque no debo negar que tenía una lengua muy capaz de hacer que me viniera en su boca, sin embargo, yo ansiaba venirme por primera vez en su ano, y para ello tendría que prepararlo, y sin embargo aún no tenía la intención de despegarlo de mi pene, ya estaba totalmente perdido en sus labios traviesos y lengua escurridiza que me repugnaba la idea de quitarlo.

Además, con esos ojos viendome tan intensamente mientras me la mamaba, se me hacía irresistible.

Yuri ya llevaba un ritmo demasiado rápido y excitante, sin importame eso, la exitación se movió por mi, y puse mis manos sobre su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos en sus cabellos oscuros, sacandome un gemido que hizo vibrar toda mi garganta, disfruté tando sacar ese gemido, que lo hice ir más rápido jalando a Yuri con fuerza, sólo escuchaba y sentía sus gemidos en mi pene, encerio que me hacía querer llenarle su preciosa boca se semen al igual que su linda cara, pero quería segur resistiendo, para vaciarme en su ano.

¡Ya no podía más!

Y muy apenas, entre gemidos, pude decir su dulce y sonoro nombre

\- Yu...Yuri...ahh

Sentí como sus ojos brillaban al escuchar su nombre, y fue sacandose mi duro y humedo pene de su cavidad bucal, y le daba un beso en la punta, que me hizo temblar, y gemir nuevamente como diciendo "hasta dentro de un rato mi delicia"

Me recargue en una rodilla mientras me agachaba hacía él para besarlo descontroladamente, ya no quería contenerme más, lo besé con desenfreno, metí mi lengua por su boca en cuanto el abrió la suya, la pase por dentro y su lengua poso sobre la mia, y entonces la absorví de nuevo, jadeando de placer, él estaba arrodillado, así que tomé sus piernas y lo levanté para mí.

Sorprendentemente el enredo sus piernas en mis caderas, y su erección quedo entre mi abdomen, pase mis manos a su trasero, redondo por cierto, y lo aprete al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba, y posando algunos dedos al rededor de su ano, dandole una señal de lo que pasaría más adelante.


End file.
